


In everything I see, hear and feel (you are here)

by pikasoos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 31 Days of Hosoo, Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating the birth month of two very lovely people in the best way I know how? A collection of drabbles featuring Kim Myungsoo and Lee Howon in different settings~</p><p>[completed: March Week 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - intersection

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Nell's _Time Spent Walking Through Memories_

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Howon piped up, and Myungsoo tried his very best whack Howon’s head for stating the obvious. They had decided on the designated driver for the trip to and from the club, and it wasn’t Myungsoo’s fault that Lee Howon lost to him.

“No we’re not. C’mon, Howon. Have a little faith in me.”

“All that faith went out the window as soon as you went the wrong way.” Okay, now Myungsoo had a good reason to give Howon a poke in the rib. Howon doubled over in the passenger’s seat, reaching for his cup of coffee. It was a little close to noon and they weren’t even close to finding the club they were supposed to practice DJ-ing in.

The awkwardness had gotten slightly better between them over the years, but there were still times when they would mostly keep silent, content to just have each other’s company. This was one of those times.

It was Howon who broke the silence a few minutes later, turning to look at Myungsoo. “You never did tell us where your new apartment is.”

“Itaewon.”

“Ah. And I thought Sungyeol was the coffee addict?” Myungsoo laughed at that, shaking his head. “You know very well he can’t drink too much of it anymore.” Howon chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Yeah… it’s kind of surprising though, considering Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun hyung’s new apartments are pretty close to each other. Why did you choose something so far away?”

Myungsoo kept quiet for a while, turning left at the correct street. He hardly drove, was used to manager hyungs shuttling them back and forth to their schedules and waiting for Sunggyu hyung to tell them what was happening. But then again, he wasn’t eighteen anymore. Manager hyungs weren’t going to be around all the time, there were too many of them to keep track of, especially when they were shooting Showtime individually. Sunggyu hyung wasn’t going to be omniscient about their schedules either; he was growing older, his enlistment date approaching rapidly. Ironically, their days as INFINITE were slowly becoming numbered.

They weren’t teenagers anymore, no longer cramped inside their old dorm and dreaming of debut. They were older, a lot more cautious, and less soft around the edges because softness led to vulnerability and they couldn’t afford to be that at all. Not when every vulnerability would be exploited and twisted into something that could potentially ruin INFINITE.

“It’s only a few rides away.” Myungsoo murmured as they reached the intersection. “You’re all going to visit me and buy soju and we’re going to drink and sing loud, obnoxious pop songs just to annoy Sunggyu hyung.”

Howon cracked a smile at that, the stoplight flashing red. “You sounded pretty old. Are you sure you’re still our Myungsoo?”

Myungsoo grinned, waiting for the light to turn green. “Hey, can’t I sound old? I mean, we’re not exactly getting any younger.”

“I know.” Howon reached out to place one of his hands on top of Myungsoo’s, the touch comforting. “It’s still jarring though, knowing that even _you’ve_ gotten older in a way.”

It _was_ jarring, growing up and realizing that some things weren’t meant to last, but you know, it was a fact of life.

Myungsoo had been foolish to hope that INFINITE would be one of the things meant to last.


	2. Day 2 - orange juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

Howon was good at Quidditch. No, he was excellent at it, which was why he was one of Slytherin’s top Chasers and responsible for his team’s excellent performance. (Not that he was bragging, but you know.)

Charms though? He sucked at it, hence the need for emergency tutoring. It was alright, since Sungjong was a lot smarter than him and was perfectly capable of bringing Howon up to speed on five years’ worth of Charms lessons despite being a year below him. The downside though, was that Sungjong was ridiculously intelligent and often lost patience when he took too long in getting things right. Today was just one of his rare patient moods.

“That’s good, hyung.” Sungjong said encouragingly as the sticky bun Howon had been levitating rose higher and higher into the air. “All you need is concentration.”

He was doing it—he actually had a chance of passing his Charms O.W.L.—

“Hi.” Sungyeol suddenly appeared, Myungsoo clinging to his back like an overly affectionate koala. Sungjong sighed when the sticky bun dropped back onto Howon’s plate, reaching for another slice of toast. “Thank god we didn’t go along with using the orange juice. That went a lot better than expected, though your wrist movement is horrible.”

“Yah!” Howon tried very hard not to sulk into his breakfast. God, this pudding was delicious. “I get by just fine with my wrist movement!” He stilled when Myungsoo sat next to him, wordlessly handing him a glass of cold orange juice.

“It’s just Charms he does so terribly at.” Sungyeol grinned, ducking when Howon chucked a bread roll at him. Thankfully it didn’t hit anyone else.

Myungsoo rolled his eyes at that. “You’re one to talk. Your potion-making skills are horrible.” Even Sungjong shuddered at that, if last year’s Rubber Potion Incident was anything to go by.

Sungyeol snorted, placing a lot of bacon on his plate and slapping Myungsoo’s hand away to protect them. “And I was going to sell your Charm-casting skills too! How ungrateful.” Howon busied himself with buttering his toast, not wanting to look up and see Myungsoo pouting because it reminded him of kicked puppies and made his stomach flutter like someone released loads of butterflies inside of it. He seemed to react like that to Myungsoo in general these days.

“Myungsoo _is_ a tad better at Charms.” Sungjong mused, Myungsoo’s ears turning slightly pink at the rarely given praise. “He’s also a lot more patient than I am, and it will give me more time to finish my Arithmancy essay… what do you think, Howon hyung?”

Howon opened his mouth to reply, only for him to close it again. How did one speak in front of their object of attraction without making a fool of themselves?

“I’m okay with teaching him.” Myungsoo spoke up instead, dimple appearing as he smiled. Howon had the strangest urge to poke something, preferably Kim Myungsoo’s dimple. “If it’s alright with Howon though…”

The other two turned to Howon once again, waiting for his reply. Howon swallowed his last spoonful of pudding, unable to avoid it any longer. “I’m okay with it.”

“Okay.” Myungsoo grinned, and it was impossible for Howon not to return it with one of his own. The butterflies were back.


	3. Day 3 - sweater

Howon had a thing for sweaters.

Correction, he had a thing for Kim Myungsoo in sweaters. Myungsoo hardly looked terrible in anything (not even that purple tracksuit the Showtime staff made him wear), but sweaters made him look very soft and warm, like a kitten that had just woken from its nap and needed its daily quota of cuddles.

“Hyung.” Sungjong normally had a hundred percent of Howon’s attention, but after Howon had developed what could only be called ‘a sad pathetic crush’, that attention had dwindled to about sixty percent. “Please don’t stare.”

“Who’s staring—I’m not staring.” Howon says quickly, mouth closing when the doorbell rings. Now that they were living separately, Dongwoo had decided that INFINITE should meet up at someone’s place at least once a week. Sunggyu had agreed, only to wind up hosting the first ever weekly drinking party. Now that was a mess Howon wanted to blur out, mainly because it had ended in a game of Blackjack and Howon lost to Sungyeol in every round.

It was Woohyun’s turn to host this week, and Sungjong and Howon had gotten to his apartment a few hours earlier to help out with cleaning. There wasn’t much to clean, so the conversation had quickly shifted to more personal things.

“We’ve got the drinks!” Dongwoo said gleefully as he held up the set. “Myungsoo even brought more snacks.”

Speaking of the devil, Myungsoo chose that moment to enter the living room and oh no—he had already removed his coat and was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater. It was even worse since the sleeves went past Myungsoo’s hands so he had to roll them up.

“I told you not to stare, you’re being obvious!” Sungjong hissed, and Howon tried to keep his poker face as straight as possible.

He was failing miserably.


	4. Day 4 -conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infinity league au based on [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4678169) of mine

Of all the things Myungsoo had expected, becoming a superhero definitely wasn’t part of his career choices.

Now he was twenty-three and part of the Infinity League, a group of superheroes who were doing their best to take down Python, who had made it their goal to get rid of the league and rule the world. It wasn’t original in the slightest, but Myungsoo had heard of more terrible clichés.

“L to Jaguar. Can you hear me?” He only heard the crackle of static from his walkie-talkie, counting from one to five before Howon responded.

“Jaguar to L. I can hear you, and the perimeter is clear.” It still bothered Myungsoo somewhat, having Howon know of his identity as L. But then again, Howon had had his secrets as well. He had been recruited by Python after the arrest of his father and Sungjong’s capture five years ago, blackmailed into being their hitman until Woohyun had freed Sungjong sometime last year and informed the league of Project Ares – Python’s method of building their own human weapons. Woohyun and Howon had joined the league soon after and were now double-agents in order to gather more intel.

Now here they were, on Howon’s first patrol as part of the league. The rest of the league were still weary of Howon’s loyalties, especially since he had just accepted their claims about Python and switched sides at the drop of a hat. They had never intended to send him out on patrol, but with the league stretched so thin with their members… they had to include Howon, on the condition that he be paired with either Myungsoo or Sungyeol, since they knew his abilities and fighting style the best.

 Myungsoo concentrated on transporting himself to the top of the building, the shadows quickly enveloping him in darkness. It scared him at first, using his power. He had been terrified that he would never come back out after he had gone into the shadows. Hell, he had thought for a while that he was turning into a shadow himself before Sunggyu had found him and recruited him.

He reappeared on the rooftop, pulling his hood even lower. There were no sign of goons yet, not even the rogue villains or snipers Python usually sent to mess with their heads. The streets were deserted, and the chilly night air unsettled Myungsoo.

Mocking laughter could be heard from far away, and it sent chills up Myungsoo’s spine as disappeared again, shadow traveling towards the source until the sound drew nearer and nearer.

A delighted shriek met his ears as soon as he materialized near the alleyway, ducking as someone leapt out at him. “Well look what we have here.”

 _Her codename is Harpy_ , Myungsoo recalled as she swiped at him with her talons. _Former zoologist who experimented on herself using bird DNA after accepting a research grant from Python. Also very annoying._

“Now, now. L-ah.” Harpy cooed as she flew towards him; dark, feathered wings protruding from the bones of her shoulders. “Let noona see your pretty face.”

 _What L-ah_ —Myungsoo concentrated on binding her with his shadows, but she was moving too quickly for him to actually grab a hold of her and he was trying not to let her sink her talons into him.

“Fuck!” He swore when one of her talons scratched at his arm, stumbling backwards as she jumped him, trying to scratch at every available surface she could. Damn it, he had been careless—

A shot fired in the air, Harpy screeching in pain before she took off, one wing slightly bent from the gunshot that had pierced it.

“Myu—L!” Howon ran towards him, rifle in hand. Of course Howon had shot her, of course. “What happened to you—“

“I made a mistake.” Myungsoo said flatly as he sat up, wincing once he glanced down at his arm. His left sleeve had been shredded, and Harpy’s talons had left several long, deep scratches. It was nothing Soul couldn’t fix when they got back to headquarters, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“I thought you had been doing this for years.” Howon’s voice was tight, though his fingers against Myungsoo’s skin were gentle. “How could you make such a stupid mistake?”

“I’m fine, thanks. You know, I’m just peachy considering a rabid bird lady tried to scratch my eyes out.” Myungsoo quickly snatched his arm away from Howon, biting back the pain in his arm. Howon exhaled noisily, frowning at Myungsoo’s arm as he rubbed his temples. “I was worried, okay?”

Myungsoo sighed, nodding. It felt weird, knowing that Howon was on his side for once. “I know. Let’s just head back to HQ.”


	5. Day 5 - rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard / Once Upon A Time AU based on [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4789103) of mine... again

It was raining, Myungsoo noticed. The grounds of Obscurans were damp, cold and wet; a mirror of the castle’s mood. Not that Obscurans was a cheerful place to begin with anyway. It had been dark and dreary in his hometown for as long as he could remember, when the queen ruled it with an iron fist and dark magic.

The queen was gone now, drained of her powers and trapped in her prison. Ruling in her place was her only son, her protégé, Myungsoo. Well, trying to rule was the more appropriate term. The evil in Obscurans had fallen, and the villages had already been rebuilt, but Myungsoo still felt like he hadn’t done enough.

He wondered if anything he did would be enough, considering that he had been so ignorant of his mother’s deeds for so long. It was like walking on a tightrope and waiting for his fall.

“Are you going to keep brooding?” Sunggyu stood at the entrance of the throne room, unimpressed as Myungsoo stared out the window.

“I’m not brooding.” Myungsoo cringed at his own unconvincing tone, getting to his feet once he sees two figures making their way towards the castle. They weren’t expecting visitors… especially not with this weather. “Hyung… there are people coming.”

Sunggyu was besides Myungsoo immediately, rolling his eyes once he sees the figures as well. “Idiots.”

“What was that, hyung?”

“Nothing.” Sunggyu stepped away, reaching out to pat the king’s (He was still the little prince in Sunggyu’s eyes, even after all this.) head. “You stay put. I’ll see who it is.” Myungsoo opened his mouth to protest, closing it as Sunggyu left.

He might have continued to ponder (he was not brooding, thank you very much), when Sunggyu returned about half an hour later, bowing a little more formally. “Your Highness, Prince Howon of Flora wishes to have an audience with you.”

Wait, what?

“What?” Myungsoo’s eyes widened, but he recovered his composure quickly enough, trying to keep his poker face on. It wasn’t working. “I mean—very well. Permission granted. Send him in.”

Howon wasted no time in entering the room, hair wet from the rain but thankfully dressed in dry clothing. He bowed politely, eyes boring into Myungsoo’s own. “Your Highness.”

The formality of it all didn’t sit well with Myungsoo, who promptly blurted out, “Did you eat something weird? You’re never that formal.”

“I heard you’re the king now though.” Howon flashed a small smile at him, almost like those romance mangas from Earth Sungyeol had once brought back home. “I wanted to give my well-wishes…”

“It couldn’t wait until the rain stopped?”

“Not at all.” Howon grinned, and this wasn’t fair because Myungsoo had a thing for nice smiles and Prince Howon’s face and arms and personality, which was definitely not royal behavior. “The king and queen’s wishes for negotiations with the King of Obscurans can always wait. My interests in making sure Kim Myungsoo is safe though? They definitely can’t, especially when said person takes off in the middle of the night after several months in Flora. The only news I hear of him is through Woohyun because he does just about anything to see Sungyeol.”

Myungsoo groaned at that, flopping down on the throne and making a face when his butt meets the hard seat. Yep, this throne was going to be thrown out first thing in the morning. Maybe he can conduct his royal businesses while lying in bed… “You’re the worst.”

“I’m the worst because I worry about your well-being?”

“Yes!” Okay, Myungsoo was getting very confused. “I mean, no—I’m actually happy you worry about me—wait, do you even remember what happened eight months ago when I kidnapped you and ripped your heart out so I could help my mother get her revenge on King Woosung and Queen Soohyang?” _Who just so happened to be your parents?_ Myungsoo added silently.

Howon merely snorted at that, expression amused. “In vivid detail. I also remember you giving it back and coming to your senses about your mother then helping me escape. You also ended up saving my entire family and an entire country from being destroyed. Are you sure we’re remembering the same chain of events?”

Myungsoo rolled his eyes, sinking further into his seat. So much for being an imposing and intimidating figure of authority. “I left because I didn’t want to mess things up. I know my mom… she made a lot of people suffer, especially your parents and… I don’t want you to get into anything bad because of me.” This was difficult… expressing himself like this. It had been easier when he was younger, but time and his reality had taught him that emotions made people vulnerable and he couldn’t afford to be vulnerable.

Howon didn’t say anything, just looked at him for a long moment before he took a few steps forward, walking until he was right in front of Myungsoo. He leaned down and Myungsoo tried very hard not to blush because wow, Howon was so close—

Only so he could flick Myungsoo’s forehead, the king yelping in surprise. “Yah—what did you do that for?!”

“You’re an idiot,” Howon said bluntly. “If you think that I’m going to leave you here to turn brood over mistakes that aren’t even yours. You’ve stopped your mother, you’ve done everything you could to repair the damage. Isn’t it time you did something that you wanted for a change?”


End file.
